Ah, Romance - KageHina
by Viktor's Golden Skates
Summary: He can control balls, but he couldn't control his feelings. Feelings were very hard to understand and control, especially when you're a developing highschool student who's life is constantly focused on sports, abilities, and family. These feelings couldn't be avoided, he was spluttering with hormones and other things, it was inevitable. Ah, romance. [ boyxboy, KAGEHINA, yaoi ]
1. Chapter 1

_He can control balls, but he couldn't control his feelings._

Feelings were very hard to understand and control, especially when you're a developing highschool student who's life is constantly focused on sports, abilities, and family. These feelings couldn't be avoided, he was spluttering with hormones and other things, it was inevitable.

"Yachi-san, _are you okay?_ " asked Kageyama. Yachi almost passed out, Kiyoko-senpai accidentally hit a ball to her face, a failed attempt of shooting it back to the case.

Kiyoko was sweating, she hurried to the poor girl and got out the first aid kit. She wiped off the dirt and grabbed a little bottle, a cotton pad, and a bandage. The older female added some of the brown liquid to the cotton pad, and placed it to Yachi's swollen bruise. She patched it up with the bandage, and grabbed Yachi's arms, straightening her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Kiyoko hugged her. Yachi blushed, and hugged her back. Kageyama sighed, wiped his sweat, and returned to the center of the court. Hinata sighed, the towel draped on his neck fell off. Drinking the water, he closed his eyes. After he was done, he placed it on the bench, and stood up, running to the center.

Kiyoko and Yachi let go, and sat on the bench.

Hinata started spiking Kageyama's tosses, he tried first tempo, second tempo, third tempo, and minus tempo. All were easy, because he was in second year now, and that meant he was improving a lot more.

Daichi and Sugawara appeared from nowhere. Why were they here?

They were now in fourth year, meaning they had to go to Karasuno Inter-High, where they provided optional fourth and fifth year. Of course, they took the opportunity, they didn't want to leave Karasuno.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were practicing receiving, whenever the libero would succeed, they would do a fist-bump.

"Hinata-san!" shouted Daichi. Hinata stopped, and ran to his senpai. Sugawara smiled at Daichi, and everybody noticed that. Why? Does he do that all the time? No, he didn't before. He started doing that at the beginning of their fourth year.

Hinata bowed and greeted the older male, Daichi clapped him on the back, and Hinata let out a loud, painful moan.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hinata raged, straightening his back. It hurt, just a bit, though.

Daichi grinned at the younger boy.

"You're getting better with your receives! You can do the same thing as Nishinoya-san now, eh?" It was very rare for Daichi to compliment him as a fourth year.

Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, and Kiyoko were in a lot of stress. With their future, _and all_. So, they never had time for pleasantries and compliments. They got colder, maybe.

Asahi was still warm and nice, but if you get under his skin on a before-a-test night, there's a fifty-point-fifty percent chance that he will break your bones, unless if you're Nishinoya. He was the kind of fourth year who was focused with his future and studies.

Daichi was still the same, supportive and trustworthy. He helped Former Coach Ukai teaching children on how to play Volleyball, along with Current Coach Ukai, and during the summer, Kuroo. Daichi was the kind of fourth-year who will break your bones, unlike Asahi, without hesitation.

Sugawara, on the other hand, was still cheery and happy. He helps Kageyama with his setting and serving, since he was pretty good at it. He studies most of the time, concerned about his studies. He also helped their Manager, Yachi, with managing the club. He was like a co-manager who was in his fourth year. Sugwara was the kind of fourth year who has serious and real intentions, and will _not_ break your bones.

Kiyoko, well... she was madly in love with Yachi. It was to be expected. Both Tanaka and Nishinoya don't mind now, since they found comfort with other people. Kiyoko studies with Sugawara on Saturdays, and focuses on her studies more than anything. She goes on cute little dates with Yachi every weekend, or when they don't have any classes. Kiyoko was the kind of fourth year who won't break your bones, but _can_ break them, as well.

"Daichi, class starts in five minutes, why are you guys still here?" asked Kiyoko. Why was she asking _them?_ Doesn't she have classes as well?

"You're lucky. You're from Class 5! Tch!" Daichi grunted, Sugawara whispered something, and pat him on the back.

What was up with the two?

"Kiyoko-san! You're from Class 5! That's amazing~!" Hinata smiled.

Kiyoko returned the gesture, and continued talking to Yachi.

Hinata returned to his place, and looked at Kageyama. He was so busy staring at him, he couldn't spike the set.

"What was that for?" Kageyama asked, confused. He wasn't angry, things like this usually happened. And Hinata's response was always,

"Got lost in your eyes, asshole,"

Kageyama would always blush.

Ah, romance.

 **author's notes;;**

 **this chapter is basically a lil intro. p.s i dont know anything about japanese education so I APOLOGISE FOR MY MISTAKES, MINNA-SAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Several days passed._

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouted. The orange-haired boy ran to the other side of the net. He jumped with everything he had and spiked the ball hard. The volleyball was thrown into the other team's part. The noise echoed through out the gymnasium, and Hinata landed, completely fine.

"Ha, Tsukishima! You should go faster next time! We've been teammates for quite a while, and you're still not used to my spiking trick thingy?" Of course, even if Hinata was in second year now, his vocabulary didn't seem to enlarge.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. "Well, I'm not really fast, Shrimpy," he said.

Hinata was 178.5 cm. He isn't _that_ short! He had several growth spurts last summer. He almost reached Kageyama's height. That isn't fair!

"Tsukki, he doesn't really fit the name "Shrimpy". He's quite tall."

Hinata was going to pass out.

If he was tall, _he couldn't be the Little Giant anymore._

The brown-eyed boy started wailing his eyes out. He held tight onto Kageyama's arm, which startled the ravenette. Real, legitimate tears came out of his eyes, he tugged into his arm even more. This wasn't comfortable for the raven-haired boy. Why is he even crying?

"Hinata! Shoyo, you idiot! What the hell are you - ?!"

Hinata's eyes flickered. _Shoyo? Did Kageyama just call him Shoyo?_

"Wow, since when were _you guys_ on first name basis?" Yamaguchi winked. He has gotten more confident over the summer, so, he had the audacity to say that.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but he was blushing faintly as well. Hinata stopped wailing, and looked up to the ravennette. His eyes sort of – flickered – in a very lustful-ish way. Why, though?

"Shoyo, huh? That's okay, _Tobio_ ,"

Then, the room suddenly turned really hot. Tsukishima wouldn't admit how he looked like right now. Yamaguchi's mouth was agape. Hinata just did that. What the actual hell?

"Hinata – I'm gonna go, now. I – uhm, yeah. Don't call me Tobio anymore. Yeah, thanks." Kageyama was frozen, he ran as fast as he could. He kicked the door open, went out, grabbed his bike and bag, and strolled outside the school.

"What – What? What was that for, Hinata?!" Tsukishima asked him like he killed a baby poodle. Seriously, though. Why did Hinata do that?

"The hell was _that,_ Hinata? Didn't know you had it in you!" Yamaguchi snorted really loudly, laughing his ass off.

Hinata couldn't comprehend what was happening. What made Kageyama run off like that? Jesus Christ, dude.

The small boy sighed, and ran his fingers on his freshly cut hair. He had an undercut, since he wanted to look cool. His curly hair got tangled on his fingers, but he didn't really mind.

 _I guess practice is over,_ Hinata thought to himself. He slowly went to the locker room, following after the two boys, who were bickering about what just happened with Kageyama.

"The sexual tension was so thick, Jesus,"

"Hinata did that because he likes Kageyama, duh,"

He stopped on his tracks. Did Yamaguchi really know? He kept this thing to himself, the thing about him liking Kageyama. It wasn't obvious, he didn't stare at him. Yikes, he did, but nobody was looking. But, maybe he was wrong? Maybe somebody noticed?

Oh, no. No no no no, no no no!

 **A/N: SO SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT OH MY GOD I FEEL SO BAD/ its bc I have to write another thing for _A Hundred Ways To Say I Love You_ and a new fic im working on;;**

 **much love, ro~**


	3. Chapter 3

_For understandable reasons, Kageyama was a lot more distant._

It's the day after Hinata said _the thing_ to Kageyama. Calling him by first name, Tobio.

Sure, it may not seem awkward. A lot of people around the world call people by their first names. So, why make a fuss about Hinata calling Kageyama, _Tobio_?

Oikawa did it. What made him run like that?

Currently, they were in a practice match with Nekoma. Lev ran from A to C, trying to block the volleyball Hinata just spiked. The ball had reached a height. The half-Russian jumped, and raised his arms up. He couldn't block it. Lev fell on his butt, and moaned in pain. The ball fell on the floor, and Kenma grunted.

The 3rd year was annoyed. "Lev, it's been a year since you've been - !"

The half-Russian stood up, still in pain. "Yeah, yeah! One more!"

Kenma rolled his eyes, and got back into position.

Hinata jumped in satisfaction. Normally, the ravennette would join as well, but for some god-forsaken reason, he didn't.

"Kageyama-san?" the orange-haired boy asked, confused with his behaviour. Kageyama wa alert, and responded quickly but shakily.

"I – I – I, uhm, yes! Yep, let's continue,"

Hinata was filled with confusion once more. The blue-eyed boy _never_ acts like this. Why now?

The boy started to think, why was he like – oh.

The Tobio thing.

"Hey, Kageyama-san," Hinata started. Kageyama, once again, responded very quickly.

"Yes?" his voice sounded weird and filled with embarrassment. Hinata should be the one who was embarrassed, not him!

"I'm sorry for calling you Tobio!" Hinata bowed down, apologising from the bottom of his heart. Well, not _bottom_ , maybe in the middle?

Kageyama blushed furiously, and tried reassuring the smaller boy.

"N – No! It's okay, really, Hinata!" Kageyama rushed, sweat dripping from his forehead. He smiled, the blush wasn't going away.

Hinata looked back up. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive! Now, let's get back to the game,"

"Damn, Hinata improved a lot!" Lev exclaimed at Kenma, who didn't give a fuck, really. He was playing Love Live on his DS. The 3rd year muttered a faint "hm", and focused on the game.

Kageyama was drinking from his water bottle, and Hinata couldn't help but stare. The taller boy's Adam's Apple was bobbing up and down, his forehead was filled with sweat, and some of it dripped down his neck, which made him look – _hot._

The ravennette noticed this and stopped drinking, once again, blushing.

"I, uh. Hinata, do you wanna grab some meat buns on the way home? We just transferred houses, and it's really near yours. What do you say?" Hinata could tell he was nervous while asking this, he didn't know why though.

Of course, meat buns were too good to pass!

"Uh, is that a question?! Hell yes!" Hinata smiled brightly at Kageyama, if it was possible, the blue-eyed boy was even redder.

They spent the rest of their time bickering, the duo's conversations were nonsense, as usual. Tsukishima silenty judged their lack of vocabulary, making Yamaguchi snort and chuckle.

"Dumbass,"

The orange-haired boy smiled once again, and pulled Kageyama into a hug. The raven-haired boy was pretty shocked, but he awkwardly hugged back. Once again, blushing, but a lot more this time.

Both of them let go, and Hinata's smile faltered, quickly forming into a smirk. Without warning, he tickled the _shit_ out of Kageyama.

The duo started a tickle fight, the gymnasium was now filled with unattractive screeching and laughter.

Kenma, on the other hand, was talking to Kuroo. Right, Kuroo was also in 4th year, but he went to the practice match, anyway.

"How gay can they get?" Kenma asked non-chalantly, but very seriously. He aggressively pushed the buttons on his DS, and sighed when he failed the level.

"I bet the gayness can go even higher," the 4th year chuckled, Kenma smiled at this as well.

The "temporary-blond" boy looked at Kuroo. "Hey, who's best girl in Love Live?" Why the hell would he ask that?

"Minami for me," Kuroo answered.

"I'm appalled and deeply offended," Kenma has never been so fake-offended before!

"Who then?"

"Yoshiko, _smh_ ,"

Kuroo burst into laughter.

"Did you just say _smh_ in real life?"

Kenma ignored this, and rolled his eyes.

Oh, man.


	4. Chapter 4

_NOTES: I swear, there's no NSFW here, just A BIT SHSEHFRU I CAN'T WRITE SMUT FOR SHIT, MY DUDES_

 _Hinata felt dead._

The orange-haired boy has been practicing receives for the past 5 hours. They won the Nekoma practice match, why did they have to do this? Kageyama was tired of serving as well. His hand hurt a lot, and his legs, he couldn't feel them in any way. Somehow, they're still doing this. Why? How did they even survive?

Tanaka was at the back, blasting the _Oh! Suketora!_ album, the soundtrack for a TV Show. He was dancing at a song called _On Love: Eros_. Both Kageyama and Hinata took a liking to the song, bt hearing it for the twelfth time was quite uncomfortable. Tanaka didn't seem to care, though, he kept dancing to it, which Hinata found amusing. The vice-captain, Ennoshita, was also dancing with him.

Kageyama was officially dead. He stopped serving, and dropped dead on the floor.

"Tanaka-senpai," - Tanaka stopped dancing, so did Ennoshita - "Can we stop?"

Tanaka nodded.."Sigh, sure. Ennoshita and I will clean up. You two go change," he stated.

Hinata gave him a dead, but still geniune, smile. The black-haired boy gave a thumbs up and both of them raced to the locker room. Hinata was the first one to reach the locker room. He gasped for air, and opened the door, half-dead.

Kageyama followed afterwards, and he shut the door. Walking to their own lockers, both of them started taking their shirt off.

"What a day, do you want to - " Hinata started, looking at Kageyama. And _wow_ , those back muscles are impressive.

Hinata thought he was already dead. But now, he's seeing this, and he's now even more dead. The orange-haired boy started to turn red. The same red Tendou's hair was. He whimpered and covered his face with the wet shirt. He looked back to his locker and started inputting the code.

"Yeah, I want meat buns right now..." That was exactly what Hinata wanted to ask. If they could get some meat buns. Well, he got his answer.

The brown-eyed boy put on his dry uniform, he was used to doing this now, so, he did it with haste. He buttoned up, and turned – _what_.

Kageyama was so close. What – what was happening? Their faces were so close to each other. The ravenette held the shorter boy's chin, pulling it even closer to his face. Hinata was reddening once again. Was this happening? Oh God, oh dear God.

The black-haired boy smirked. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly, but Hinata could tell there were lots of emotions being put into the single question.

Hinata took a deep breath.

"Sure,"

Kageyama smashed their lips together. It was slow, innocent, and pure. Two people being connected with their lips. It wasn't dramatic, there weren't fireworks everywhere. No holy music or whatever. It was quiet. The only sounds heard were their silent moans of pleasure and happiness. Kageyama teased him a bit, licking his bottom lip, which Hinata was satisfied with.

Hinata's tongue asked for entrance into the younger boy's mouth, of course, Kageyama let him. They didn't have to do the _battling for dominance_ crap, the ravenette won instantly.

The once slow, innocent, and pure motion was replaced with hunger, lust, and passion. It was fast paced, Hinata's hand made it's way to his toned, bare, chest. It trailed along the blue-eyed boy's nipple, making Kageyama squirm in pleasure. Hinata smirked into the kiss, and stopped for a while. Both boys gasped for air.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Listen, I like you a lot,"

"I like you a lot, too,"

"Glad the feeling's mutual,"

Ah, romance.


End file.
